The wrong man
by Miss Ginny Weasley
Summary: "Falling in love is amazing, at least that's what I tell people..." but it's not easy for everybody. Will he change his mind? or wil she still love a man that doesn't love her? read to find out.


**The wrong man**

I never meant to fall for him, it's just wrong. He is a professor and I am a student! I went six and a half years without liking him! Why couldn't I keep disliking him? Why couldn't I keep seeing him as disgusting, greasy, mean, hateful and a filthy Slytherin and muggle hater?

Why did I have to be weak for bad boys and why did he have to be so handsome? My friends would never understand, I'm so in love and he doesn't even see me. He's never liked me and he still doesn't and that causes my heart to break.

Falling in love is amazing, at least that's what I tell people, but... I fell in love with the wrong man.

"Hey, you coming with us out?" a girl from my dorm asks.

"No, I'm gonna stay in and just relax" I answer.

"Okay, you change your mind we're out by the lake" she says and walks off with her friends, their long hair bouncing up and down as their hips move from side to side

"Thanks" I call after them. I'm not going out there, no way.

"Can you help me with my potions homework?" a third year student asks me.

I cringe at the question.

"Sorry, I have to go" I say and hurry away from him, I almost run out of the common room not caring if he thinks I'm crazy. I need to be alone.

What is wrong with me! I can't be in love with a professor! That's just crazy, something's wrong in my brain. I feel the tears gathering in my eyes and I know I need to get away. I run through the castle and suddenly I can't run anymore. I sink down to the floor, my back against the wall and I just cry. I don't know where I am until I hear steps and a cold voice.

"Granger what are you doing here?"

"I... I'm... s..s..sorry professor" I sob and try not to look up at the man I secretly love.

"That did not answer my question Miss Granger" professor Snape says.

"I'm so sorry" I sob and get up and try to run away but my legs won't carry me so I fall, I close my eyes and wait for the floor to hit me. But it doesn't, instead a pair of strong arms wraps around my waist. He sits me back on the floor and looks at me. His cold blue eyes makes me self conscious.

"What are you doing down here?" he asks, softly this time.

The softness in his voice makes me want to tell him, so I do. "I needed to get away"

"From what?" he asks and sits down next to me on the floor.

"From reality. I had to get away from everything that reminded me of..." I start but I can't finish the sentence, I break down sobbing again.

To my surprise he puts his arm around me and just holds me, which makes me cry even more.

"What's happened?" he asks me, stroking my hair.

"I fell in love, but he doesn't like me, and he never will" I sob into his chest, his muscular chest, how come that doesn't show through his clothes?

"Any man who doesn't like you have himself to blame for missing such beauty" he says and smiles down at me.

I look up at him in surprise and ask myself if I'm dreaming, but not daring to pinch myself for fear of waking up.

Suddenly there's footsteps echoing in the dungeon and he's up on his feet in the blink of an eye, his cold, disapproving face back in it's place.

"You should not be here Granger" he hisses.

I fell my heart sinking again, but at least now I know that he doesn't hate me. I get up again and start walking away, when he calls after me.

"Granger! Don't forget my words" when I look back at him his eyes tell me that he means it.

"I won't professor" I answer and keep on walking, now with a smile on my face.

I fell in love with the wrong man but he made me realize that even if we can't be together for some reason he can still think I'm beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wrote this for Indy, I know you won't read it, but it's my way of remembering you, miss you and I hope you're in a better place. **

**Hope you people like it, I'm not used to this paring but I did my best and I know Snape's different from the books and movies but... people change when they get emotional. Didn't remember his eye color so I guessed and I thought cold blue was good. Tell me what you think =) even the shortest reviews are appreciated =)**

**Love **

**Miss Ginny Weasley**


End file.
